


Change of Plans

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working late, Harry receives a letter he cannot ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Snape/Harry (post-epilogue AU)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters!  
> Notes: Fits into my “Great Beyond” series/’verse. Written for an 8 minute fic writing exercise on swap-bot using set 1 words: love letter, evening, fire, scar

Harry had tried to ignore the letter the owl had brought. Snape knew better than to send him messages at the Ministry this way, even if he was disappointed with Harry for needing to work late and missing their prearranged dinner together this evening. But after the half dozen pecks the owl had administered to his arm and with the eye-catching powers of the bright purple envelope, he finally broke down and opened it. As he read it, his ears went as bright pink as Ron’s did when embarrassed. When finished, he slid the letter back into its envelope then slipped it into the inside pocket of his work robes.

*

It was a quarter past eight when he arrived at the flat Snape kept above his apothecary shop. He let himself in, as usual. But usually Snape was waiting in the sitting room to receive him. Tonight, all the lights were off and the only light or noise came from the bedroom down the hall. Harry stood in the doorway, surveying the room before he entered it. A roaring fire leapt and crackled in the fireplace. A pitcher and glasses sat out on the nightstand. And an entirely naked Severus Snape lounged on top of the covers on the bed. 

Harry dug the letter out of his pocket and tossed it at the foot of the bed as he approached. “Can I expect such an erotic love letter every time I cancel a date with you?” 

Snape’s face, lit only by the flickering firelight, brightened with a smile. “It worked, as I knew it would.” He shifted on the bed, making room, and took Harry in his arms as soon as the other man was close enough for him to do so. Harry draped an arm and a knee over Snape’s body. Snape bent his head and placed a soft kiss upon Harry’s faint lightning bolt scar. “You see, a few well-chosen words can make all the difference. You came.” 

Nuzzling his face against Snape’s neck and giving small kisses of his own, Harry murmured back, “Not yet I haven’t.”


End file.
